


Sorry (I could be so blind)

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (more or less), Billy Hargrove Redemption, Jane is smart, M/M, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve's here but in the background, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: "If you apologized he'd forgive you."





	Sorry (I could be so blind)

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"If you apologized he'd forgive you."

Jane being a mind reader is really inconvenient some times.

He drags his eyes away from Harrington, who's currently attempting to make some kind of unidentified breakfast food in his kitchen, (he's here almost every night now and Billy is suspicious of how he's basically _never_ home. Don't his parents wonder where the hell he's at?) and over to Jane, who's on her stomach on the carpeted floor, reading a book. 

"Apologize? For what?"

The kid gives him a _slightly_ unimpressed look.

A _"You know for what."_ look.

As much as he hates to admit it, she's right, he does know.

It's not the first time he's thought about the knock down drag out fight he and Harrington had (it'd taken him longer than he liked to really stop and think about it but he's also been pretty fucking distracted as of late). 

It hadn't really occurred to him for a long time, but he could've _killed_ him. He'd broken that plate over his head, right at his temple, could've blinded him if a piece had ended up in his eye. 

He'd been furious that night, moreso than he'd been in a long time, but he hadn't gone there intending to do _that_ kind of damage, hadn't planned on beating someone unconscious or throwing a 13 year old into a cabinet.

He never thought he'd end up being relieved that his little sister had shoved a needle in his neck, but he was, he was relieved he didn't end up with the kind of blood on his hands that couldn't be washed off.

Or in short; he did need to apologize to Steve (and Sinclair, but he'd have to talk to Max about helping him with that one, Sinclair wasn't one of the kids who'd attached themselves to him like a duckling, and he understood that, was still kind of baffled by the amount of them who _had_ done that).

He stood up with a sigh, ignoring the happy little smile on Jane's face.

"Hey Harrington, can we talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one gave me a surprising amount of trouble! I actually was going to have Will being the voice of reason but I was writing him a bit to sassy for Will, so I decided Jane/El would function better, I missed her anyways!
> 
> Title is from Halsey's 'Sorry.'


End file.
